


Body Party

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby Girl Feferi, Chubby Feferi, Daddy Dualscar - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Feferi, having left her mother's grasp, moves in with CEO Darian Ampora after coming up with an agreement: he's her daddy, and she's his baby girl.  It's a good deal, and filled with equally good sex.





	Body Party

**Author's Note:**

> What in God's holy name is this? Another Homestuck fanfiction? Get out of town, wtf, stop. No, really! It's happening! This was based off a dream that got me all hot and bothered, so ya boy had to write it, and boom, here it is. Enjoy!  
> [Title based off the song Body Party -Ciara]
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Feferi sighed as she finished putting the dishes away, looking around the fancy, clean apartment.  It hadn’t been that long since she’d moved in with her daddy. They had made an agreement, talked in-depth about everything.  She had finally left her abusive mother and was now living with a businessman, pretty well off. A smile appeared on her face at the thought as she twirled around before heading to the bedroom.

 

She looked at the alarm clock on the end table.  4:50 PM. Almost time for Darian to get off work.  It had been awhile since they’d done anything in the bedroom due to conflicting schedules.  While she was well-off, she still preferred to work hard and ended up getting a job that kept her busy most of the time.  Luckily, she’d found herself with a day off, letting her clean the house. And now, she was going to surprise her daddy.

 

Sliding her ratty cleaning t-shirt over her head, she folded up neatly before setting it on top of the dresser.  She then moved onto her pants, revealing lacy underwear underneath with a matching bra. As she set her pants on the dresser, her hands slid to her protruding tummy.  There were many things she didn’t like about herself, but her weight was the biggest factor. Feferi found solace in sleeping with Darian due to all his compliments and love.  He made her feel beautiful in ways no one else ever had. He didn’t ask her to change herself or the way she looked. He loved her for who she was.

 

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts of her weight out of her head before removing her bra and panties, throwing them outside the door so her daddy would know exactly what was going on the moment he walked to the door. 

 

The smile returned to her face as she hopped onto the silk violet sheets of the bed, leaning back against the pillows and spreading her legs wide.  She took a deep breath as she licked her fingers and began rubbing her clit, getting herself ready for daddy.

 

Her smile turned to a smirk as she tilted her head back, sliding her fingers against her clit quickly as the thought of her daddy’s cock filling her up made its way into her mind, almost as if she could feel it.  His voice filled her mind, deep with a Scottish accent tinging it. Feferi was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the door open, signaling Darian’s arrival.

 

Darian clearing his throat pushed her from his thoughts as she let out a small gasp, lifting her head from the pillows.  He smiled when she looked, his crystalline blue eyes traveling over her voluptuous body. “What are you doing, baby girl?” he asked softly.

 

“Waiting for you, sir,” Feferi replied, widening her legs as much as she could, giving him the best view she could offer.

 

His hands traveled up to the top of his shirt, beginning to unbutton it slowly.  “Are you going to put on a show for me while I get myself undressed?” he asked.

 

Feferi nodded, sitting up and turning around, sticking her face in the sheets and her ass in the air, wiggling it for him.  Darian groaned in response. “God, you don’t disappoint, baby girl. You’re wet for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Mmm yes, daddy,” she said, lifting a hand up and continuing to rub her clit.

 

“Turn onto your back again so I can see your beautiful face.”

 

She could feel her cheeks burning as she did as asked of her, turning back onto her back and spreading her legs again, capturing her plump bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Darian remove his pants, kicking them away.  His cock sprung to life as soon as it hit the air. She nearly sighed in relief at the fact that she was doing something right- not that he punished her often, or stayed soft around her for long. She was a good baby girl, always doing what was asked of her.

 

Darian kept his tie around his neck, removing it last and approaching her, climbing onto the bed between her legs.  “Put your hands together for me.”

 

Feferi did so, watching closely as he tied the tie around her wrists into an intricate knot before kissing her deeply, his hands traveling up her body and ending up at her breasts.  He gently tweaked a nipple, earning a gasp from her. Her nipples were the most sensitive part of her body, automatically making her wet whenever they were touched.

 

He pulled away from the kiss, pressing his lips against her smooth skin until his mouth latched onto her other nipple, suckling gently and mixing it up with a few nibbles.  Feferi slowly fell apart as he worked her breasts over, stimulating both nipples until she was gyrating her hips, trying to get some friction on her clit. Darian eventually stopped with the torture, a smile on his face.  He backed up slightly before pulling Feferi toward him by her hips, lifting her arms above her head and looking her in the eye. “Those arms are not to move from that spot until we’re finished. Are we clear, baby girl?” 

 

“Yes, daddy,” Feferi whispered, spreading her legs for him once more.

 

“Good.  Now,” he began, reaching a hand down and rubbing her clit, earning a moan from the other.  “Are you okay with me eating you out, or would you rather skip that tonight?”

 

Feferi’s face heated up and she looked to the left.  “Can we skip it, daddy? I’ve been cleaning all day and I should’ve showered, and-”

 

“Shh shh, you don’t have to explain why you don’t want to do something to me, Feferi.  We’ll skip it, no questions asked,” he said, turning her head back to him and pressing his lips against her’s once more.

 

When he pulled away, he reached into the drawer, pulling a condom and lube out of its depths.  Darian set the condom to the side and applied the lube to his index and middle fingers, using his other hand to spread the lube around.  He then pressed the digits to Feferi’s entrance, looking up at her. “Are you ready, baby girl?”

 

She relaxed her body and smiled up at him.  “Yes, daddy.”

 

He nodded once, pushing his fingers inside her, the wetness of her entrance making itself known to Darian.  “God, you’re practically dripping for me, baby girl.” He didn’t stop until her entrance was flush against his knuckles.  Lifting one of Feferi’s legs, he gave her calf a kiss before pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, quickly coming up with a rhythm and keeping to it.  He kept his fingers straight, not yet wanting to crook them up into her g-spot. Still, Feferi’s moans filled the room, her hips moving slightly in time with the thrust of his fingers inside her.  “You’re so beautiful, sexy, gorgeous,” he groaned, pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock as he stared down at her, gauging her reactions.

 

She was sure her face mirrored that of a tomato at the compliments, beginning to shiver, but not because of any cold that was in the room.  Her back arched off the bed when her daddy finally crooked his fingers up, hitting her g-spot head-on. “Ah, God, daddy!” she moaned loudly, intertwining her fingers together to keep her arms in place.  She wanted to stimulate her clit to further the feeling but knew she’d be punished if she did so.

 

“Does that feel good?” Darian asked, repeatedly hitting her spot.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” she exclaimed, turning her head to the side as her toes began curling.  “Ah, shit, I’m close.”

 

“Come for me, beautiful,” he growled, hugging her leg to his body as he pounded his fingers into her, his bicep bulging slightly as the effort of it.

 

Her hips lifted off the bed as the feeling overcame her, orgasm hitting all at once.  Eyes rolling into the back of her head and toes curling signalled the fact that she had come, staying tensed until the feeling passed her before she relaxed once more.  Her chest heaved as Darian slowly pulled his fingers from her entrance, wiping them off on the sheets.

 

“Are you tired, baby girl?” he asked, massaging one of her breasts.

 

She shook her head quickly.  “No, definitely not. I want more.”

 

He smiled.  “That’s my girl.”  Grabbing the condom, Darian tore the packaging with his teeth before pushing it on over his cock, jerking it off as Feferi watched.

 

“Would you like me to suck you off, daddy?” she asked.

 

“No, baby girl, no oral tonight,” he said, grabbing the lube and spreading it over his cock as Feferi tried not to show her disappointment.  She actually quite enjoyed giving him oral, but she wasn’t about to disrespect his wishes. It wasn’t just the fact that he was her daddy, it was just a respect thing.  He was a person, too. 

 

Once he deemed himself ready, Darian positioned himself at Feferi’s entrance.  “Are you ready for my cock?” he asked, fingers working their way to her clit and gently rubbing circles around it.  She moaned in response before nodding her head. He smiled, soft but stern. “Use your words, baby girl.”

 

“Of course, daddy.  I’m ready for your cock inside me,” she said softly, moving her hips to prove her point.

 

He smiled before pushing his cock inside Feferi, sliding in with ease thanks to the lube and how wet she already was.  She let out a long, low moan as he moved in her, slowly at first and then all at once until his hips were flush against her body.  Darian stayed still for a moment until Feferi began moving her hips, letting him know that she wanted more- that she needed more. Nothing else needed to be said.  He pulled out and then back in, holding her hips as he pushed back in, rougher.

 

“Fuck, daddy!” she called out, D-cup breasts bouncing with each thrust.  

 

As mesmerizing as she was to watch, her daddy desired a different angle, so he flipped her over onto her stomach with ease.  Feferi kept her arms above her head, sticking her ass in the air. She could feel Darian spread her ass cheeks before pushing into her entrance once more, beginning to pound her into the bed as he lost all thoughts of being gentle.  She moaned and panted, pressing her face into the silk sheets as her daddy’s cock slammed against her g-spot each time.

 

She could feel wetness against her ass, signaling the fact that Darian was sweating from the workout.  She smirked at the thought before speaking, “Stop, stop.”

 

He stopped without hesitation.  “What is it, baby girl? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Definitely not.  Let me give you a break, though.  You just had a long day at work,” Feferi responded, pulling herself forward and then back, moaning loudly as she did so.  While she loved a good, rough fuck, sometimes the slow, gentle fucks were what got her off. It all depended on her mood at the end of the day.

 

Darian moaned as she picked up the pace ever so slightly, slapping her ass and yearning a cry as she pulled away from him and then came back down, quicker than before.  She sped up more, her breathing became labored as she neared another orgasm. “Oh, daddy, fuck. Your cock is so good,” she whined, talking as dirty as she could, knowing it got Darian off.

 

He slapped her ass again before gripping her hips.  “Let me take over. I’m, ungh, close.” Feferi had only just started nodding before he began slamming his cock into her, making her scream into the sheets, fisting the covers as she began losing herself in the feeling- the feeling of her daddy’s cock sliding in and out of her.  All she needed was his voice.

 

“Ta- talk to me, daddy,” she gasped out, lifting her head enough to get the words out before pressing her face back into the sheets.

 

“You want me to talk to you?  Fine. Do you like it when my cock slams into your wet pussy, you little slut.  You do, don’t you?” he growled, slapping her ass once more before leaning over her body, toward her ear.  “You’re  _ mine _ , baby girl.  This pussy is  _ mine _ .”

 

It was enough to send Feferi over the edge once more, her body shaking violently as she came on his cock.  “Daddy, fuck yes!” she screamed, clenching around his cock as her body tensed. That alone was enough to make Darian come as well, filling up the condom easily.  He continued thrusting until Feferi let out a sob from the overstimulation. He pulled out gently, throwing the used condom into the trash next to the bed and turning Feferi over.  She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, looking up toward the headboard to keep them from falling.

 

“You can let it out if you want to, Miss Feferi, I’m not here to judge,” Darian whispered, kissing her cheek and temple as he pulled her close.

 

She hid her face in his chest as the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.  It wasn’t the first time she had cried with him. He knew how to work her right, knew exactly what to say.  Darian wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing her back. “You did so well for me, baby girl. So well.  Here, let me remove this,” he whispered again, untying the tie from her wrists and tossing it to the side. She pressed her hands to his chest for a moment before lifting her hands to her eyes and wiping them.

 

“Sorry for crying so much,” she said with a wet laugh.

 

He chuckled softly.  “It’s endearing.”

 

She looked up, eyes and cheeks still wet, but not caring.  Feferi pressed her lips against Darian’s, her hand caressing his cheek.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby girl.  Now, what do you say we shower and get cleaned up for dinner?” he asked, running his fingers through her thick black hair.

 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding.  “Welcome back from work, by the way.”

 

He chuckled.  “You’re what I look forward to when I come home from work.  Always. I’m so lucky I found you.” And then, without waiting for her response, he picked Feferi up bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom and closing the door behind him, giggles filling the room as they washed one another.  They were in love, it was clear enough and, while neither of them knew it, they would soon tell one another.


End file.
